Hogwart's guards
by Sinister-Sisters
Summary: Dumbledore needs guards since Voldemort joined forces with Orochimaru. Tsunade needs an excuse to send Naruto away. But will the ninjas survive Howarts, or a better question, will Hogwarts survive the ninjas? Several OCs inserted. Set in 5th year.
1. Chapter 1

*Warning: All who read. I Hate Sasuke and that will show very much in this, but I had to bring him back for the sake of the storyline. I'll try to keep him in character (not very hard, he's a jerk anyway) but he probably won't be treated very nicely. ^_^ *

Characters belong to Masashi and J.K. Rowling respectively. Except for my and my friends made up characters

Sometime near the end of July in the Village Hidden in the Leaves:

"Aw c'mon, granny Tsunade! Sasuke just got back! Do we have to go on a mission right now?"

The blonde Hokage struggled to suppress her growing annoyance with the orange clad ninja in front of her. "I already told you, this mission takes top priority. As a general rule, missions like this are classified as top ranking and are given to high ranking ANBU teams. This one," she quickly continued as to not let the annoying blonde interrupt, "however, requires a certain age group, namely 15 and 16 year olds."

"Couldn't you send some other team though?" he whined back.

"Naruto, your team is not the only one going."

"Eh? We're not?" Naruto questioned.

"No, you're not. We're sending all available ninja of that age group that we can afford to have away from the village for that long."

"And what makes this mission so important?" cut in formerly missing-nin Sasuke.

"Finally! A pertinent question!" Tsunade rejoiced. "Information sources are sketchy, but we believe Orochimaru and a wizard called Lord Voldemort, more often called things like you-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named, have joined forces. Their first objective will most likely be to go after a Harry Potter whom you will be guarding along with the rest of the school. Am I understood?"

All of Team 7 nodded their assent. They had been all for it the moment Lady Tsunade mentioned Orochimaru.

"Good now go get packed. You'll be leaving soon."

/\ /\

\ \/ /

It was a normal August day, with a lazy breeze blowing through and the leaves just beginning to brown. A young blue haired girl dashed carelessly through the tranquil forest paying no mind to anything other than the beauty of nature around her. A shadow not belonging to the trees around her crossed her vision for a split second, awakening the ninja training in her. She stopped suddenly and looked up.

With an annoyed shriek, the hawk that had been following her fanned its wings to slow itself down and land on a branch above her. "What does he want now?" the girl muttered as the loyal hawk displayed the message for her. She quickly took it and read the abrupt and to the point message.

Return immediately. You have a mission.

She rolled her eyes and thought to herself _How typical of him. _Then altered her course and continued running, this time with a specific destination in mind: home. A few minutes later she arrived back at her village and made her way to her house. She threw open the door, walked past her father to the fridge and selected an apple off the shelf.

"Do you use the same paper every time?" She asked idly in reference to the message. He glared over the mission papers at her and she gave him her best mischievous smile. "So what's the mission?" she asked taking a bite of her apple.

"You and Rozlin Alteran will be protecting a boy named Harry Potter for the duration of his school year. The two of you will be under the guise of exchange students from the Specialized American Wand-less Magic Academy," he read off of the papers. When he finished he glanced up and said "Shut your mouth with food in it, Lavane. It's unbecoming."

Lavane, blinked a couple of times, shook her head, and then said "You're joking right? A whole year?!"

"Yes, it's what you might call a boarding school. Now you'd better start packing. Seeing as you'll be turning 15 in a few days, you'll be a fifth year at Hogwarts which works out perfectly seeing as that's what Harry is. The client will return in a few hours. He had to go to something called the Ministry of magic for a hearing of sorts. Any questions?" he concluded.

Lavane was silent for a moment, but began slowly "Will it only be Rozlin and me?"  
Her Father shook his head. "There are a few others. You will meet them when you get there. The Katerians and Zasselins are also considering sending someone but," he interjected as Lavane's face lit up, "it's only a _possibility._ Nothing is for sure yet."

Lavane sighed in disappointment. _But,_ she thought, _a possibility is better than nothing!_

"Anything else?" he asked.

"No, that's all." Lavane replied and left to go pack. _This is going to be an interesting year._

/\ /\

\ \/ /

"Now hold still…" the brunette commanded her patient. He obeyed without complaint. She was performing a delicate procedure in which a distraction could prove very detrimental.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a boy burst into the room. "Rozlin! Stop what you're doing and come with me!" Rozlin, caught off guard, threw her scalpel.

"What are you trying to do?! Kill me?!" she demanded of her brother glaring daggers at him.

"Sorry, but grandpa needs to talk to you." He replied and without another word grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

"Alright, what's up?" Rozlin asked as she entered the room.

"You and Lavane have a mission." Her grandpa replied good naturedly to her waspish demand.

"What sort of mission?"

"Let's just say this one's 'other worldly'." He laughed.

"We're going to another world?!" Rozlin exclaimed. Her grandfather nodded. "Why?"

"There's a boy named Harry who is in danger. He needs to be guarded, but he is not to know, so you will be attending the school as exchange students. You will be in his fifth year. Now stay on your best behavior and go pack."

/\ /\

\ \/ /

Lavane rested against a tree at the meeting point watching Rozlin struggle with her luggage. She snickered as Rozlin's luggage bounced back down a step then asked "Would you like some help?"

"Yes!" Rozlin groaned. Lavane walked down the steps and grabbed a few of the larger suitcases, threw them over her shoulder, and lugged them up to the meeting point. "Where's your luggage?" Rozlin panted, to which the blue haired girl simply patted her pouch. "You're kidding!?!"

"It's an eternity pouch. Just about anything can fit in it. All Yakanissoku are given one when they're two years old. It's because of our thieving nature." Lavane smirked.

Suddenly, a loud crack sounded startling the girls. Lavane immediately jumped into a fighting stance whereas Rozlin jumped and hid behind her.

They stared at the area where the noise had come from, or more specifically, at the old man who had appeared in the area where the noise had come from. He blinked a few times while getting his bearings then turned and smiled at the girls.

"Good morning. Are you the guards that I requested?" he asked smiling benevolently at them. His eyes seemed to sparkle in everlasting amusement.

"Yes, we are." Lavane said relaxing considerably.

"Alright then." He grabbed each of their shoulders and muttered a few words and the three of them disappeared from the clearing.

They arrived with a bang in the middle of a large crowd. Lavane stumbled slightly because of how sudden it was and Rozlin grabbed her shoulder to regain her lost balance.

"Are these them, Professor Dumbledore?" a sour looking old lady asked.

"They are indeed, McGonagall. If you would please take them to get their wands first, I must now take my leave." And with another crack, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

AN Wow, I'm amazed at how many people faved my story! Thanks to everyone who did, and special thanks to the reviewers.

Sorry for the false alarm, I tried to add a chapter on my other story and I accidentally put it on this one, so I had to quickly delete it. Anyway, here's the real new chap.

The old lady now identified as Professor McGonagall cast a critical eye over the girls, doubtful of just how effective they would be as guards. They were so young. But she pursed her lips and tried to hide her annoyance. She wasn't going to question her Headmasters orders.

"This way," she ordered and began to make her way through the masses. After a ways, she glanced back to see how they were keeping up. To her surprise, they were right behind her, keeping pace with ease.

They finally reached a dusty old shop with a sign above the door that read Olivandars. "Come on in." McGonagall opened the door and the strange girls followed her in. "I'll get your supplies while you get your wands."

/\/\

{-\ /-}

\ \/ /

Meanwhile:

"Ah, come on! We've been preparing for a whole month for this mission and the client shows up late?! I'm boorrrred!"

"Tch, how troublesome."

"Hey, lighten up, Shika, Naruto. Just think of how much fun we're going to have!"

"Only you would think school will be fun, Sakura."

"CRACK!"

"WHAAGH-UMPH"

A silver haired old man watched amusedly as the ninjas around the blonde jinchuriki helped him back up to his feet. "Good afternoon."

"Who the heck are you?!"

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"Eeehhhhhh?! You're late!" exclaimed Naruto.

With a long sigh, Dumbledore began to explain, "Yes, I realize that, but I had business to attend to."

"What kind of business does an old man like you have?"

"Naruto!" Sakura gave an outraged cry and punched the poor blonde into the ground, creating a large crater.

Chuckling softly the old professor said "Don't worry, it's a fair question. If you must know, they rescheduled the hearing I was to attend and I had to pick up those who will be assisting you."

"Who's assisting us?" Neji Hyuga asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"That would be two young ladies by the names of Lavane Navollon and Rozlin Alterian. Oh, and possibly two others from the Zassilin and Katira clans."

The ninjas glanced uneasily at each other. They weren't on the best of terms with the four-clans, and in fact had been at odds with each other on more than one occasion. The old professor busied himself with a strange task, muttering to himself and paying no mind to their less than enthusiastic reaction to his announcement.

"Can't Apperate, too many. Hmm, a port-key will have to do. Ah! Here we go," Dumbledore pulled out an old tin can with a flourish. The shinobi stared curiously at the odd artifact as he pulled out a long stick and tapped it once mumbling quietly "Portus." All the group was put on their guard as the can glowed briefly then faded. "Alright. Come touch it, all of you, and put away those knives. I assure you it is completely harmless."

Naruto was the first to touch it and was quickly followed by the rest, though lazy Shikamaru was last. "Three," Hogwarts' headmaster began counting down, "two," Hinata's eyes met Neji's nervously, "one."

And they disappeared from the clearing without a trace

/\/\

{-\ /-}

\ \/ /

They landed roughly in an abandoned alley, stumbling over each other and trying to keep their balance. Shino was the first to recover, not surprisingly. Shikamaru after struggling for a bit merely lay down and proceeded to take another nap. Naruto ended up pulling the Uchiha off balance and both crashed to the ground almost on top of Sakura who was looking rather green, holding to the wall for support. Neji and Hinata were off to the side using each other for support while Sai was the only one other than Dumbledore who was completely unfazed by the whole incident. Dumbledore who was thoroughly amused by the spectacle merely said, "You get used to it after awhile."

He turned and walked out to the busy street saying "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Naruto gazed about in wonder. Sure he'd seen strange things in Konoha, but this was an entirely different culture.

"Alright. Wands first?" Dumbledore stated more than asked and stalked away obviously expecting the motley group to follow, which they did, gazing about in undisguised aw (those that showed any emotion). He led them to an old shop with a dingy sign that proclaimed "Olivanders". When they were almost there, a sour looking old lady stepped out and let the creaking door shut behind her.

Naruto's first impression of the old witch was that she looked like she was constantly sucking on a lemon. The woman scowled, "Are these the rest of them, Albus?"

The headmaster nodded with a smile. "Well the other two just went in, so they should be able to get their wands together." McGonagall told him and stalked off.

With a low chuckle, Dumbledore motioned for them to enter the shop.

/\/\

{-\ /-}

\ \/ /

Lavane peered about the shop curiously. Shelves after shelves were stacked with thin boxes, there were a few sparse decorations such as a vase on a shelf, and the lighting was poor, giving the whole shop a musty look. All in all, it reminded her of an old attic; an organized attic but an attic nonetheless.

Suddenly, she stiffened at the feeling of familiar chakras approaching. She grimaced in recognition. It was the Konoha ninja.

Beside her, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Konoha group was coming, Rozlin called into the dusty shop, "Hello? Is anybody there?"

Lavane nearly groaned in exasperation. Ninjas were _not_ supposed to announce their presence like that, and besides, couldn't she sense the shopkeeper's chakra/ magic/ whatever?

The shopkeeper stepped into view at the same time the door opened to admit the Konoha group. Rozlin shrieked in surprise at the double shock and latched onto Lavane's arm.

Lavane, ignoring her attachment as much as possible, turned to regard the other ninja as they walked in. The hostility in the air grew noticeably thick as Sasuke stepped into view and their eyes locked with enmity.

"Well, well. It seems I have some strange customers." Olivander's quiet voice broke through the tension that had built up in the room. "So, who's going first?"

/\/\

{-\ /-}

\ \/ /

"You go first," Lavane said as she pushed Rozlin forward.

"What?! No!" she exclaimed, too late. "Fine," she grumbled and turned to the old man. "I am here for a wand." Rozlin told him imperiously. She heard something that sounded suspiciously like a slap and turned to regard her friend who was looking down at the ground with her hand on her forehead. "What?" she demanded.

Lavane gave her a withering look. "We're in a _wand shop,_" she replied.

"And your point?"

"… Nevermind."

With a shrug, Rozlin turned back to the old man who was rummaging through his drawers. "Which arm is your wand arm?" he asked absently while holding up a tape measure.

Rozlin lifted up her right arm and he promptly began measuring it. "Hm," he went to one of the shelves and pulled out one of the hundreds of boxes. "Try this," he said handing her a midnight colored wand. She looked at it and flicked her wrist.

Silver sparks shot out of the tip and scorched the desk, barely missing Olivandar. "Definitely not." He mumbled and pulled out another wand as she cautiously set the first down.

Gingerly, she took the cream colored wand and flicked it. Purple sparks emitted from the end and she practically shoved the wand back into the shopkeeper's hands.

"Ah, well, third time's the charm, eh?" he said pulling out another box. Rozlin reluctantly took the caramel colored wand. The moment her fingers wrapped around it, she felt strange. The next thing anyone knew, she had blacked out and was falling.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he leaped forward to catch her without thinking. Lavane reacted automatically reaching out to brace her. Thus the end result was Sasuke holding her on the left and Lavane on the right, both glaring daggers at each other.

Lavane, realizing this as an opportunity hissed to him, "I hope you realize that the only reason I haven't killed you yet is because Kissaki would slaughter me for stealing her chance to kill you. Don't you dare try anything, got it?"

"Like you could kill me!" he hissed back boldly.

"How odd. That's never happened before." Olivandar bent over to look at Rozlin just as she came around. The three of them helped her into a chair and when Sasuke went back to stand with his team, Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at him teasingly, nudging him in the ribs.

"Alright, who's next?"

"I'll go!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi peoples! I hope you like my story. Btw You should know so you don't get confused later on, the first part of this story was written while I was still friends with the girl that Rozlin represents. I have since been in a fight with said girl (a rather nasty fight, as happens with teenage girls) and while I'm keeping the first part of the story the way it was written when it was written for the most part, (for example she wrote the part where she faints, I didn't) later on in the story may end up being a representation of the fight. Stupid Highschool. Stupid drama.

/\/\

{-\ /-}

\ \/ /

Naruto bounded excitedly up to the old wand seller, promptly thrusting out his left hand (I think he's left handed anyway).

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded. "Didn't you ever learn manners? Ladies first! AND Lavane was here before us!"

The blue-haired girl in question smiled in spite of herself. "Nah, leave him be. I don't mind. In fact I'd rather go last if that's okay," she said slightly self-consciously. She hoped that by the time it got to her turn, the others would be bored with the display and wouldn't bother watching her try out wands.

After getting nods, murmurs, and shrugs of consent, Lavane settled down by her brunette friend to watch the show. Rozlin glared at her and simply said "Cheater."

"Try this one" Olivandar said handing him a long thin olive colored wand. Naruto flourished it giddily sending a bowling ball sized sphere of light at the wall and making a large hole. Olivandar, slightly baffled at the sheer amount of power, quickly fixed it with a wave.

After going through a good amount of wands - eight - the shopkeeper handed him one with a Kitsune hair as a core. Naruto waved it, and Olivandar breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't blow anything up.

/\/\

{-\ /-}

\ \/ /

Sakura went next. Her first three wands resulted in a knocked over shelf, a scorched ceiling and the shinobi standing on top of six inches of water, much to the befuddlement of the poor old wand seller. The fourth, which bloomed several pink sparks, was made of cherry wood (betcha didn't see that one coming) with a sphinx hair. "Good for healing spells." Olivandar told them. The group simply gave each other knowing smirks.

Shy Hinata was pushed forward by the boisterous Naruto. She got her wand - a long oak with unicorn hair - on the first try. It emitted lavender light as soon as she touched it.

Sai went next, turning the remaining water into ink with his first wand. Immediately, Olivandar handed him another - a thick pine with a dragon heartstring - which turned out to be the right one. "Dragon heartstrings always seem to like artists." Olivandar said.

Shikamaru got shoved forward by an annoyed Neji after getting caught trying to take another nap. He went through five wands, a destroyed bench and window, a (ticked) yellow Sasuke, three conjured pillows, and a transfigured measuring tape, now a teakettle.

As payback, Shikamaru shoved Neji forward. He got his wand on the third try after accidentally summoning all the nearby Kunai and Shuriken (which he avoided by latching himself onto the roof) and causing an indoor whirlwind (a byproduct of his invented technique).

Shino reversed gravity in the shop with his first wand and summoned several beetles with the second. He wanted to keep that one but Olivandar insisted it wasn't the right reaction. Three seemed to be the lucky number of the day as Shino was the third person to get his right on number three.

/\/\

{-\ /-}

\ \/ /

The last of the Konoha Shinobi to go was Sasuke. He stepped forward reluctantly, and took the first wand handed to him. He flicked it in a random direction and the light that erupted from the tip ricocheted off a nearby mirror, hitting him square in the chest. Lavane couldn't help it; she burst out into laughter quickly followed by Rozlin's chuckles. "I knew you were a cockatoo!! You now match your hairstyle!" Lavane cackled over her friend's giggles.

The bird that stood in place of Sasuke squawked indignantly and flapped its wings at the laughing crowd which now included the Konoha ninja. Olivandar quickly turned him back with a flick of a wand and handed him another. Sasuke glowered and deliberately shot off the next bolt of light in Lavane's direction. Unfortunately, he forgot that she carried a mirror with her everywhere. She held it up and the light bounced back and hit him once again.

He blinked several times and the rest of the ninja stared at him. Nothing looked different. Then his hair grew slightly longer. Sasuke looked aghast. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!?!?!!" he shrieked in a high pitched girly voice.

"Oh, my. This is new…" Olivandar muttered.

Lavane bit her lip in a pitiful attempt to keep in her laughter (Rozlin was still laughing from the first incident). "It's a really good thing you're not wearing that open shirt." She gasped out after bursting into a giggling fit. Sasuke the girl glared at Lavane in such a way that if looks would kill, Lavane would be dead five times over. However, Lavane just disregarded the look and continued laughing her head off.

"I don't think I have any spells to fix this one. Sorry lad, err, lass." Olivandar told the irate Sasuke. He quickly handed him/her a new wand which produced green bubbles. Disgusted, Sasuke chucked the wand back at him. "Not. A. Word." He growled out to his teammates who were snickering behind his back. Finally the fourth one turned out to be the correct wand, a maple with a basilisk fang.

/\/\

{-\ /-}

\ \/ /

Lavane stepped forward being the last in the shop to need a wand. The old man, looking both excited and wary from the previous incidents quickly measured her right arm and handed her a light brown wand. She waved it lazily and the bench Rozlin was sitting on got up and galloped around the room despite the complaints of its occupant. The next wand froze the door shut and the third turned the room blue. When she grasped the fourth it gave off a noise like a firecracker and the fifth made Naruto do a jig. On the sixth "Maple with a phoenix feather," when she took it from him, it burned her hand and she dropped it with a hiss.

"Hmm," Olivandar pondered for a moment, "The wands with a core pertaining to fire creatures don't seem to like you."

Lavane smiled grimly. "I could've told you that."

Olivandar wandered back to where he had gotten Naruto's wand. "Now, where could that one have gotten to?" he murmured to himself. After shuffling around the shelves for a bit, he came forward triumphantly with a dusty old box. "I got the core for this one from the same man who gave me the Kitsune hair. He called it a Yassiko or something like that. It was some kind of magical creature I'd never heard of before. Wouldn't tell me what exactly it was, though."

Lavane felt her blood run cold. "Ah, uh, would that be Yakanissoku?" she hazarded.

"Yes! That was it!" the old man smiled at her. "The only thing he told me was that they used ice." He handed Lavane the cherry wood wand and she immediately felt a cool feeling run up her arm, chasing away the pain from the earlier burn. "I do believe we've found your wand. And on number seven. That's a powerful number in magic."

"Wow Lavane! You almost took as long as I did to get my wand." Naruto grinned. "Two more and we would've been even!"

/\/\

{-\ /-}

\ \/ /

If you haven't checked my profile yet for the explanation of a Yakanissoku you can read it here if you're being lazy.

A Yakanissoku (translates roughly into Nightrunner) is a crossbreed between a Kitsune (Fox demon) and a bird demon. Lavane is a Yakanissoku and Lyn, who appears later, is her demonic personality.


End file.
